


Double Dating

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Cute, Double Date, F/M, Foster Care, Foster Dad! Lin, Horrible Movie Person, Kissing, Lin is the best!, M/M, RPF, Vanessa is a badass, WARNING- derogatory language, WARNING- slight panic, date, homophobic, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lin, Vanessa, Alex and John decide to go on a double date to the movies but the ticket taker there is an asshole.





	

Alex and John raced home from school, excited. Today was the day that they were going to go on a double date with Lin, Alex's foster dad, and his wife Vanessa. Now, for any normal kid, going on a double date with their parents, foster or not, would be a nightmare, but Alex had had his fair share of horrible foster parents, and he knew that Lin and Vanessa were caring and accepting people. Plus, they were going to pay for dinner, which meant better food than their meager high school incomes allowed them.

 

“We’re home, Lin,” Alex called out, knowing that Lin had left his rehearsals early to go out with them.

They both heard running from upstairs and soon saw a disheveled Lin running down the stairs, hair soaking wet. He pulled them both into a massive bear hug, none of them caring when their shirts got slightly soaked from his long hair

“Just got out of the shower,” he smiled at them “Can’t wait for tonight!”

“Me neither, and Alex hasn’t stopped talking about it all week,” John replied, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek as he saw that he had started blushing.

“Hey, it’s not often you get the best foster parents and boyfriend ever,” Alex smiled at both of them as they simultaneously “awwwwed” at him.

“Vanessa will be home from work soon and then we can go. Who’s ready for some cheesy rom-coms?” Lin yelled dramatically, as the boys giggled and started up the stairs to Alex’s room.

 

“Hey,” Lin said, grabbing their attention before they disappeared up the stairs, “remember not to make out _ too  _ much, we are going to have to be seen in public soon.”

Both boys groaned at the terrible joke, used to it by now, but still annoyed.

Lin chuckled as he sat down on the soft couch, watching an old sitcom while he waited for hi wife to get home from work. 

 

Meanwhile, the situation in Alex’s room was not as calm as it was downstairs. Despite Lin’s warning, being the horny teenage boys that they were, they both fell onto the bed, John sucking hard on Alex’s tongue, earning a moan from the smaller boy. Alex responded by flipping them over, so that he was on top, fiercely kissing his beautiful boyfriend’s lips. John grabbed at Alex’s long silky hair, running his hands through it, smiling against Alex’s lips. 

“I love you so much, John,” Alex whispered against his neck as he kissed his way through each freckle. 

“I love you too babe,” John replied, Alex feeling his Adam’s apple bob up and down under his soft lips.

 

They heard a knock on the door, and sprung apart, even though they knew that Lin didn’t care as long as they were safe, and that it was fairly obvious, with their mussed up hair and red cheeks, that had been kissing. Lin smiled knowingly at them as he opened the door, noticing the frizzy hair and bruised lips on both of the teens.

“So I guess you didn’t listen to my advice then,” He smirked at both of them, watching their cheeks heat up even redder than before. “Anyway, Vanessa just got home, are you guys ready to go?” They both nodded and they quickly put on their shoes after being enveloped in a strong hug from Vanessa. 

 

They headed out the door into the car, both couples holding hands, and they quickly drove o the theater that was only a couple of blocks down from the house, all of them talking excitedly about the movie. They all tumbled out of the small car as the pulled up, again both couples grabbing each other’s hands. As they made their way into the small theater, they saw it crowded with many couples, probably all there to see the new rom com movies. They chatted easily as they waited in line for tickets, John telling a cute but embarrassing story about Alex spilling paint all over the table in their art class, making Lin and Vanessa smile. Vanessa talking about an annoying client at her law office, and soon they were at the ticket window. 

“Uh four tickets to the new rom com please!” Lin smiled at the man in the box as he fishedd his credit card out of his wallet.

“No. Only you two can go.” The man responded, gesturing at Vanessa and Lin.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Is it rated R?” Lin responded, clearly confused.

“No.”

“Well, then what’s the problem?” Lin, now clearly getting annoyed at the bad- tempered man.

“Your son is a fairy. I won’t give him or his faggy friend a ticket. It’s disgusting.”

They all stared in shock, and even heard some gasps from the crowd waiting behind them

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL MY SON?” Lin screamed only after a second of disbelief. “I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT BEING GAY IS PERFECTLY NORMAL AND I DO NOT LOVE HIM ANY LESS BECAUSE OF IT.” He took a deep breath and calmed down, though only slightly, “He and his boyfriend are in love and they make each other very happy, just the same as me and my wife. So just sell us the FUCKING TICKETS.” 

Lin turned and looked at Alex, making sure he was okay, but his heart sunk when he saw him shaking, tears plucking at his eyes and his breaths speeding up. John was already speaking softly to him, rubbing his shoulder with one hand and stroking his hair with the other. Lin saw that Vanessa was already speaking in hushed tones to the ticket taker, who now looked terrified, and without wondering what his wife had said to make him so scared, gently pulled Alex and John out of the line and away from the bigoted asshole at the counter. 

“Mijo, can you look at me?” Lin spoke gently, in great contrast to his interaction just minutes before. Alex slowly picked up his head, his eyes red and soaked through, his hands shaking. “Listen to me.” he said firmly. “You are not anything less because you love a boy. It is natural and wonderful that you have found someone as remarkable as John. The only reason that asshole at the counter got angry is because he is jealous of our functioning, loving family. He doesn’t know what he is talking about and you will always be my son. I don’t care if you fall in love with a shoe, for god’s sake, I just want you to be safe and happy. That is all I want, Mijo.” Lin’s eyes had started to tear up, and he wiped at them, as Alex pulled him into a tight hug.

“I....I.....I don’t know how to thank you guys.” Alex said, clearly calming down and squeezing John’s hand.

“You never have to thank us, okay Alex?” Vanessa said from behind Lin, smiling as she held up four tickets.

“H..How?” Alex said, shaking his head in disbelievement.

Vanessa smirked knowingly, “I simply reminded his of the fact that refusing to service someone because of their sexuality is highly illegal and would get him fired and sent to jail. He seemed to be very accepting after that.” Everyone gaped at her as she continued. “So it turns out that going to law school for all those years  _ was _ worth it!”

“God, I love you,” Lin said, pulling her into a kiss. 

“I know,” she replied with a quick kiss to his cheek, before walking farther into the theater.

Lin feigned offense and he said to the boys “Can you believe she just pulled a Han on me? My own wife!”

They both giggled, brightening up considerably as they rushed into the theater, Vanessa, who was already seated, waving them over to the three empty chairs beside her. They all settled in, spending more of their time watching their significant other than the movie, the boys being a little less restrained in showing it. By the time the movie was over, they were all laughing at the characters, and holding hands with their loves, forgetting about the horrible man before. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
